1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gymnastic apparatus, in particular to a stretching machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional musculus abdominalis training devices are only utilized to train the human's musculus abdominalis for keeping fitness. Thus, the training for human's other parts, such as the cervical vertebra and strength of arms, shall be relied on other particular training devices.